Otherworld
Otherworld is a different dimension in the Zodiac Chronicles, where most major events in the series are set. History On Earth, Daemons were hunted and even killed for various reasons such as to gain immortality, glory, delicacies or out of fear. Seeing the distress of the Daemons, the Zodiac Deities Created Otherworld and transported all of them to the new dimension. Geography Otherworld has various geographies and climates throughout the expanse of the globe. Geographies range from deserts, forests, jungles, mountain ranges, valleys, plains, plateaus, as well as coasts and ice glaciers. Most of the globe is completely covered in ocean, with ice glaciers covering the top and bottom of it. Rivers also run throughout the land masses, and there are even flying islands. The world has four season, winter, spring, summer and autumn, with winter and autumn being colder than spring and summer and each lasting thirteen weeks. Religion Main Article: Divine Zodiac The religion within Otherworld is a polytheistic faith known as Divine Zodiac. As the name implies, the faith is based on the signs of the Zodiac, personified as gods and goddesses. While some places may emphasize one or two deities, Avalon, however, pays homage to every deity in the religion. Many governmental heads of the countries act as their state's religious leaders. Otherworld Calendar System After the Daemons came to Otherworld, they established their own calendar system. The system is based on a luni-stellar calendar, each month corresponding to a Zodiac sign and deity. The general unit of time is the second, with sixty seconds comprising one minute and sixty minutes making up one hour. Each day had twenty-four hours, with each week comprised of seven days. Each month is composed of twenty-eight days, or four weeks, with one year being made up of thirteen months. One season is thirteen weeks in total. The full moon is always on the first of the month, and the new moon is always on the fifteenth. The months of the calendar are as followed: #Aquarius #*Winter begins on the 1st, after the longest night of the year which represents how She Created the Universe. #Pisces #Cancer #Aries #*Spring begins on the 8th, one of the Equinoxes along with the first day of Autumn. #Taurus #Gemini #Leo #*Summer begins on the 15th, which is the longest day of the year. #Virgo #Libra #Sagittarius #*Autumn begins on the 22nd, one of the Equinoxes along with the first day of Spring. #Scorpio #Capricorn #Chaos Countries Albion Main Article: Albion A major power in Otherworld. A rich land, Artio rose to greater power when humans from Earth came and Arthur Uther Pendragon married Guinevere Vanora Pendragon and became King-consort. After their reign, their descendents continued to rule the country while keeping with the Knights of the Round Table's chivalric code. Isle of Avalon Main Article: Isle of Avalon A flying island and the center of the Divine Zodiac in Otherworld. Inhabited by Nymphs and ruled by the Lady of the Lake, the Priestesses cultivate their land to honor the thirteen deities and to try to keep the peace for the sake of Otherworld.